Enredada en el Hilo de la Telaraña
by Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino nos conecta con quien debemos estar, pero que pasaría si este hilo es enredado a tal punto que se convierte en una telaraña, ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una presa a manos de dos predadores? ¿Cómo cayó en ese hilo del vacilante amor? Lemon


**El hilo rojo del destino nos conecta con quien debemos estar, pero que pasaría si este hilo es enredado a tal punto que se convierte en una telaraña, ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una presa a manos de dos predadores? ¿Cómo cayó en ese hilo del vacilante amor?**

 **Enredada en el Hilo de la Telaraña.**

Sus azules ojos eran arrebatados por aquella joven desconocida recién llegada.

Parecía perdida.

Una presa fácil.

Le pedía a gritos que la tuviera.

Detuvo su andar al ver como la peli escarlata, tomaba el brazo de su mejor amigo y caballero más leal.

Saboreo el fino néctar carmesí que se encontraba en su copa, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su angelical rostro al verlos caminar hacía él.

Nunca antes había visto una flor sonreír tan radiante, y ese cabello tan raro y a la vez tan hermoso, él poseía muchos tesoros, pero el que acababa de encontrar le generaba mucho interés por poseerlo.

Ahora que estaba enredada en su telaraña… No la dejaría.

-¿Rogue estás seguro de esto?_ Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, saludando levemente a todos los caballeros y damas que la veían fijamente.

-Claro que si Erza_ Le sonrió tranquilamente- Lord Sting me dijo que podía traer a quien quisiera a su baile, y te elegí a ti.

La chica lo miro agradecida, conocía a Rogue desde que eran unos niños, ambos se la pasaban jugando con espadas y protegiéndose uno al otro en el orfanato.

Pero eso había sido antes de que Rogue fuera adoptado y traído a esta mansión para proteger al primogénito de la familia Eucliffe.

Ahora él vivía en está mansión, muy pocas veces visitaba el pueblo, pero siempre que podía pasaba por la panadería donde ella trabajaba. Y le compraba muchas cosas, según lo que le había comentado su amigo de la infancia, a su lord le habían encantado esos deliciosos panes.

Ella no había corrido con la misma suerte de ser adoptada, por lo que al cumplir los quince años, fue literalmente echada del lugar por el poco espacio que disponía.

Ahora se la encontraba viviendo en un granero abandonado que se ubicaba en la salida del pueblo, estaba destruido, pero nadie la molestaba allí.

-Te vez hermosa, sabía que ese vestido te iba a quedar de maravilla_ Susurro el pelinegro en el oído de ella mientras se detenían frente el anfitrión.

Sting mostró su sonrisa más radiante, la pareja hicieron una reverencia cordial ante el joven hombre.

Sting extendió su brazo hacía Erza, con la palma hacia arriba, una sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en su rostro, mientras sus azules ojos chocaban con los de Erza.

Está se sonrojo un poco, más no bajo la mirada, con una tenue e inocente sonrisa deposito su mano en la palma de él. Lentamente el rubio llevo el dorso de la mano de ella a sus labios, besándolo con delicadeza, le guiño un ojo antes de devolverle la mano

Rogue miro a su lord confundido por su acción, por lo general no era tan amable, y menos con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-¿No nos presentaras Rogue?_ Pregunto de manera calmada y suave sin borrar esa entusiasmada sonrisa que se había quedado en su rostro.

El peli negro asintió sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

-Ella es Erza, mi amiga del orfanato_ Miro a la mujer regalándole una pequeña sonrisa- Erza, el es Lord Sting.

-Un placer conocerlo Lord Sting_ La joven hablo con la serenidad y seriedad recuperada, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-El placer es todo mío Erza_ Sus labios arrastraron la última palabra con un toque de sensualidad- Disfruten el baile, nos veremos luego_ Bebió un poco más de vino comenzando a caminar a otro lugar.

Rogue miro con seriedad a Sting alejarse. Una vez desaparecido de su campo de visión agacho la mirada mirando a la joven que aun se sujetaba de su brazo. Se soltó con sumo cuidado haciendo una leve reverencia, Erza lo miraba confundida, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Me concede este baile señorita?_ Pregunto subiendo la mirada, con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado alejados, el chico no dejaba de comportarse como un verdadero caballero.

La chica asintió, acto seguido el joven la condujo como todo un caballero al centro de la pista, con una mano tomo una mano de ella, y con la otra sujeto su cintura estrechándola contra su cuerpo, Erza subió su mano libre hasta el hombro de él, para comenzar a bailar con la suave melodía.

Sting tenía en sus brazos a una joven mujer de cabello blanquecino, más sus ojos no se apartaban de los finos y hermosos movimientos que realizaba la mujer que lo había cautivado, sonrió al cambiar de pareja y toparse con esos avellanas ojos que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pegando el cuerpo de ella al suyo de forma posesiva.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo señorita Erza_ Susurro muy cerca de su oído haciéndola sonrojar.

-Lord Sting_ Hablo de forma segura y seria buscando a Rogue con la mirada, se sentía algo incomoda entre los brazos de ese hombre.

El sonrió deteniendo el baile y jalándola lejos del salón principal, quería llevarla a un lugar más privado donde pudieran estar más cómodos, su mirada no dejaba de mirar al frente, sin importar las miradas que le dirigían sus invitados.

Erza se detuvo en seco haciéndolo girar, el bello salón era sustituido por un largo pasillo decorado con muchos floreros y cuadros.

Trato de regresar a donde estaba su amigo, pero una figura masculina estaba frente a ella imposibilitándole la huida.

Rogue apenas había notado la ausencia de su pareja, se disculpo con la joven y hermosa chica con la que bailaba, y corrió a buscarla, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Scarlet alzo la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos rubís tan conocidos, sin pensarlo sonrió un poco.

-Espero sus ordenes my lord_ Hizo una reverencia, sus ojos eran parecidos a un tempano de hielo, ni siquiera le dio una mirada a su compañera. En ese momento era como si no existiera, más si embargo, su puño estaba cerrado con fuerza.

-Déjala en mi habitación, volveré con ella al finalizar la noche_ Sonrió posando su mano en la mejilla derecha de ella, con su pulgar acaricio con delicadeza el rostro- No te preocupes volveré.

Una bofetada lo hizo sorprender, toco su mejilla ahora roja, para sonreír ampliamente, era toda una fiera, le iba a divertir mucho esa niña.

A pesar de saber que estaba atrapada por dos hombres, que cada uno le doblaba la fuerza, se atrevió a golpear a uno.

Tenía valor. Cosa que el admiraba.

Beso con suavidad la mejilla de ella, sin esperar a que esas delicadas manos golpearan de nuevo su rostro, se retiro nuevamente dejando a los dos amigos solos.

Rogue asintió mientras apretaba aun más los puños, si fuera sabido que su mejor amigo se enamoraría de Erza jamás la hubiera traído.

Sus rubís ojos trataban de ocultar todo el dolor que le producía esta situación. Pero no desobedecería una norma, aunque su corazón estuviera de por medio, órdenes eran ordenes.

Tomo las manos de Erza, está ponía mucha resistencia, inclusive lo había intentado patearlo muchas veces. Pero su fuerza era superior a la de ella por mucho.

La acomodo en su hombro, mientras su brazo se acomodaba debajo del trasero de ella, ejerciendo algo de fuerza para que no huyera.

Sentía como los puños de la chica golpeaban una y otra vez su espalda, los pies se movían de arriba abajo, y sus gritos de ayuda eran silenciados por la hermosa música de abajo.

Erza estaba enojada, sus esfuerzos eran nulos contra la fuerza de Rogue.

El azabache entro la hermosa habitación de color crema, cerrando detrás de él la puerta, de manera suave dejo a la joven en la cama, mientras le sonreía con amargura, bajo la mirada para ayudarla a quitarse los zapatos, y estuviera más cómoda mientras esperaban al rubio.

No sabía que planes tenía en mente su amigo, pero seguramente no era algo bueno.

Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera por una mujer.

Por lo general las ignoraba o solo sonreía por cordialidad, incluso podría jugar con ellas, pero jamás en su habitación.

Pero con ella era diferente, este botón escarlata los había cautivado a ambos aun sin florecer.

Erza aprovecho el momento de distracción, para empujarlo y hacerlo caer, en un intento desesperado comenzó a correr por la espaciosa habitación.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la cerradura, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, y atraparon sus brazos, creando una suave y cálida prisión.

La cara de Rogue se asomo por su cuello haciéndola escalofriarse, el joven se deleito con ese embriagante olor a fresa, que caracterizaba a su compañera.

La chica lo miraba de reojo, y ante su mirada, él seguía inmutable sin importar lo que ella hiciera.

¿Dónde había quedado el hombre del que se había enamorado? Se negaba a aceptar que fuera el mismo que la tenía atrapada, para complacer a su amo.

-Lo lamento_ Su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal, el suave aliento de él rosaba su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

Por su culpa el hada que más amaba se encontraba enredada en esa telaraña de deseo de su amo, eh incluso sus propios deseos salían a flote.

-Suéltame Rogue_ Hablo mirando de reojo el rostro de su amigo- Por favor.

-No puedo Erza, no puedo desobedecer a mi lord_ La giro con suavidad.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, sus bellos orbes rubís mostraban la tristeza que sus expresiones ocultaban, sus manos acariciaron el vientre de Erza, llegando hasta la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Ya no lo hacía para mantenerla cautiva. Esos pensamientos habían salido de su mente al chocar con aquella mirada.

Aquellos distantes recuerdos, volvieron a unirse.

La chica acomodo su rostro entre el pecho de él, trataba de ser fuerte, pero esta situación le estaba resultando muy difícil de controlar. Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse al pensar lo que ese rubio le podría hacer.

Rogue se sintió imposibilitado, no podía liberarla, toda la confianza que había depositado su amo en él se iría a la basura en ese momento, pero no le gustaba verla así.

Cuando ella había llegado al orfanato la había oído llorar escondida, se hacía la fuerte frente a todos, pero cuando estaba sola lloraba desconsoladamente, era una niña que necesitaba algo de cariño.

Y él se lo había dado.

No sabía en qué punto de su relación tan estrecha se había enamorado.

Creía que era algo pasajero, pero al visitarla después de tanto tiempo, y verla con ese hermoso vestido que el mismo le había comprado, le había hecho entender que era algo más fuerte que un simple amor de niños.

Incluso, se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que derramará una de sus lagrimas por alguien, y ahora, él era el culpable de esas lagrimas. El la había traído a la guarida del tigre como plato principal.

Y ahora la estaba custodiando para que no escape.

Subió su mano acariciando con suma delicadeza, el cabello escarlata de ella, mientras trataba inútilmente de calmarla.

-¿Se divertían sin mi?_ Se limito a decir Sting entrando a sus aposentos, haciéndose el ofendido por unos minutos para luego sonreír de nuevo.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, Erza cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, no iba a permitir que un completo desconocido que se había encaprichado con ella la viera llorar.

Los brazos de Rogue se alejaron de ella, más la cercanía seguía presente.

-¿Piensas ignorarme?_ Su aliento choco con el cuello de la mujer frente a él, su mano se coló por la cintura de Erza alejándola de Rogue levemente para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

-Aléjate de mí_ La peli escarlata enredo sus manos en el cuello de Rogue intentando alejarse del recién llegado.

-Qué situación tan interesante_ La mano libre de Sting subió hasta la mejilla de ella haciéndola girar levemente, lamió con delicadez la mejilla de la joven haciéndola sonrojar.

Los ojos avellanas se dilataron, asombrados, la lengua del rubio descendía con lentitud deleitándose con el suave y exquisito sabor que poseía su amante. Las manos de Erza se aferraron con fuerza al cuello del Rogue, alzo la vista buscando con la mirada, los ojos de él tratando de hacerlo reaccionar para que hiciera algo.

Pero él solo observaba la escena, con un brillo de deseo en su mirada.

Era un amor imposible.

Pero le gustaba.

Noto la mirada de ella, un leve dolor en su pecho lo hizo reaccionar.

¿Estaba dispuesto que por deseo su amada fuera profanada frente a sus ojos?

Sting sonrió, suavemente había enredado a esa bella hada, con su propio hilo rojo del destino convertido en telaraña.

Esos revoloteos no hacían más que empeorar su estado, envolviéndola aun más alrededor de ambos chicos.

Solo debía hacer reaccionar a su amigo, y unirlo al juego ya iniciado.

Los húmedos labios de Sting subían hasta toparse con la oreja de la chica, mordisqueándola lleno de deseo, sus azules ojos se posaron por unos minutos en Rogue, que seguía manteniéndose al margen del asunto.

No aguanto más.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Erza al sentir una mano colarse entre su vestido apretando el rosado pezón de la chica. Los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los rubís de su mejor amigo, en ellos solo podía ver deseo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios fueron tomados de forma salvaje, e impaciente.

¡Rogue la estaba besando!

Estaba reclamando esos labios que siempre debieron ser de él, el deseo lo tenía segado. Rogue mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Scarlet, la boca de ella reprimió un gemido contra los labios de su amante.

El hermoso vestido vino cayó al piso.

Los labios de Sting recorrían la blanquecina espalda de su joven e inexperta chica hasta llegar al inicio del trasero de ella, donde se deshizo de la ropa interior, disfrutando de la vista.

Sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial, de tantas mujeres que había pasado por sus brazos, esta era la más hermosa.

Sus dedos recorrieron el trasero de ella, adentrándose hasta llegar a la entrada de la vagina, con la punta de sus dedos acaricio el botón de forma circular, mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de ella.

Una oleada de sentimientos la golpeo, haciéndola separarse de los labios, de Rogue, se arqueo levemente disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba el rubio.

Su mente estaba nublada en ese momento, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero estaba disfrutando con ambos hombres.

Rogue sonrió, sus labios se posesionaron en un seno de ella, mientras que con la mano seguía estimulando el otro. Chupo y lamió la corona del ceno, se alejo un poco, aun con el enorme pecho en la boca, mordisqueando el pezón con su colmillo.

-Ah Rogue_ Gimió experimentando un nuevo nivel de placer.

Sus dedos se enredaron entre el cabello azabache, mientras arqueaba el cuello a un lado, dándole más espacio a Sting, para que besará.

Un nuevo beso entre el rubio y la peli escarlata se formo, el deseo había comenzado a arder en esa secreta habitación donde solo ellos eran testigos de ese juego de amor.

Los labios de ambos se movían con deseo, el dedo medio del hombre se introdujo en la intimidad de ella, al sentir la humedad comenzar a emerger.

Jugueteo un poco introduciéndolo lentamente, haciendo que la joven tomara una bocanada de aire y luego su respiración se detuviera por unos minutos.

Las pequeñas manos de Erza se aferraron a la cabeza de Rogue, hundiéndola más entre sus senos, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Sting, mordiendo sus propios labios y cerrando sus ojos.

Manipulada por sus sentimientos de amor, la pequeña y hermosa hada revolotea algo cansada… Descansando en aquella telaraña.

Una mordida la hizo abrir los ojos, y toparse con unos orbes azules que la miraban con incomparable deseo.

-Eres tan hermosa que debo poseerte_ Susurro haciendo su aliento chocar contra lo oreja de ella.

-Sting_ Pronuncio su nombre como un leve murmullo cargado de deseo.

Rogue dejo lo que estaba haciendo, arrodillándose frente a la pareja, mientras los dedos de Sting salían de la intimidad de la joven.

Un beso en el clítoris la hizo estremecerse, bajo la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con esos orbes, que tanto adoraba. Sin perder el ritmo que antes mantenía los dedos de su lord, su lengua se introdujo en aquel botón, moviéndola de arriba abajo.

Sting sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre por primera vez, con ese tono de lujuria que lo adornaba.

Sus colmillos marcaron la a perlada piel de su pequeña presa, mientras sus manos abrazaban los pechos de ella desde atrás, comenzando a masajearlos, y a jugar con las puntas de ellos.

El calor aumentaba en el lugar.

La legua de Rogue penetraba con deseo a la mujer, lamiendo las paredes vaginales, el sabor tan exquisito de la joven comenzaba a embriagarlo deseando cada vez más.

Los suaves gemidos de la joven comenzaron a llenar la habitación, mientras sus fluidos comenzaban a llenar la boca de su azabache amante.

-Delicioso_ Susurro levantándose, probando una vez más esos entre abiertos y dulces labios de nuevo.

-Serás nuestra Erza_ Sting se separo de ella con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, una vez listo se acomodo detrás de ella pegando su erección del trasero de ella, sus manos pasaron por encima del vientre de ella comenzando a dibujar círculos en el clítoris de ella.

Rogue se separo de los rojos labios de la chica con una sonrisa ladina.

-Te trataremos bien_ El peli azabache acaricio la mejilla de la joven, de todas las fantasías que había soñado, esta no era una de ellas. Ni en sus sueños más locos habría hecho esto.

Ambos chicos chocaron miradas, con una sonrisa, posesionados en ambas entradas de la joven.

Está mantenía abrazado el cuello de Rogue, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

El rubio, y el peli azabache se deslizaron lentamente por ambas entradas.

Las uñas de la mujer se incrustaron en la espalda del hombre, mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo el vaivén de ambos hombres, profanándola.

Rogue gimió al sentir los rasguños en su espalda, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a la hermosa mujer frente a él. Cada gesto, cada vez que pasaba su lengua por sus labios, cada gemido que le regalaba.

Sus labios fueron atrapados una vez más por los labios de Rogue, mientras Sting recorría con su lengua el cuello de ella.

Sting respiraba agitado, disfrutando del estrecho canal que ahora poseía, su miembro aun no estaba completamente adentro, más no sería tan brusco de hacerlo de una sola estocada.

Las punzadas de dolor aun seguían presentes en ambos lugares, pero las caricias de ambos amantes, y ese lento y apasionado movimiento casi sincronizado de ambos, la estaban llenando de placer.

Una barrera se interpuso en el camino del miembro de Rogue, el joven gimió sacando y metiendo su miembro con ritmo más rápido rompiendo la pequeña barrera.

El gemido de Erza lo hizo sonreír, y aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas. El rubio sonrió, aumentando también la intensidad de las estocadas.

El azabache chupo el cuello de su amante, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor, y como la vagina se contraía y apretaba su gruesa espina.

Un escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral, haciéndola arquearse, el orgasmo había llegado a su cuerpo mientras sus fluidos eran mezclados con el semen de sus dos amantes.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, Sting sonreía apoyado de la espalda de su amante, aun sin salir del ano de la chica. Rogue y Erza tenían la mirada puesta en el otro, en este momento ya las palabras salían sobrando.

Ambos jóvenes salieron a la vez del interior de la joven, llevándola a la gran cama, donde la acostaron en el medio, los ojos avellanas de Erza se cerraron, mientras sus manos se desplazaban en las melenas alborotadas de ambos chicos, que estaban acostados cada uno en un seno de ella.

¿Cómo había comenzado con esa situación? Aun no lo entendía.

Pero ahora estaba enredada en el hilo de la telaraña, y aun así no le importaba.

Sus sentimientos estaban más claros que nunca, sentía que los amaba a ambos con la misma intensidad.

El amor imposible ya se había vuelto posible con este juego de amor.

Un nuevo amanecer se asomaba por las ventanas del lugar, haciéndola abrir los ojos, habían pasado toda la noche despiertos.

Este era el primer de muchos amaneceres juntos. Tal vez era algo codiciosa por querer a ambos hombres para ella.

Se permitiría ser codiciosa por esta vez.

Después de todo ella no era más que la presa de un desenfrenado deseo, donde se habían enredado tres destinos.

Con una sutil sonrisa se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a desenredar el hilo rojo de aquella telaraña, ahora que estaban unidos, no se separarían nunca.

 **Finalizado.**

 **Este es mi primer fic en Fairy Tail, pero no el último que haré por aquí.**

 **Eh estado leyendo algunas historias y eh notado (no fue tan difícil) que hay muy poca variedad de fics de Erza (la mayoría son Jerza, así que quise traer más variedad a este lugar), al ser mi personaje favorito no podía dejar así las cosas. Por lo cual estuve pensando hace algunas semanas, y se me ocurrió esta idea.**

 **Hace poco leí fic donde salían estos dos con Erza, y me encanto la seductora e intrigante relación que formarían los tres.**

 **Me costó bastante la parte Lemon del fic puesto que no me decidía cual de los dos se quedaría con ella, y como no pude elegir, decidí que ambos la tuvieran. Lo cual me tomo un poco más de lo que esperaba para escribirlo pero aquí está, algo leve pero lindo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
